


Lestat de Lioncourt Imagines

by claudiadelioncourt_lestatdelioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiadelioncourt_lestatdelioncourt/pseuds/claudiadelioncourt_lestatdelioncourt
Summary: There's not many of these so I thought I'd make some imagines for those who love Lestat as much as I do.





	1. Open Up

“Most do not appreciate life until it is taken from them. The same happened to me as it did Louis. However, life itself is but a game. You must play by its rules until you can beat it. I personally have beat it, and I’ve always craved more. I want more. I need more. There must be more to the world than this.” Lestat spoke as he read by the fire.

You were startled. You looked up from your book. 

“Are you doing alright?” You asked him.

“I would hope so. Why?” 

“Well, you never go that deep.” You said.

“I always have deep thoughts. I just never voice them as nobody will listen.” Lestat admitted. There was a sad tone of some sort in his voice.

“I’ll listen.”

Lestat looked up and closed his book.

“You wouldn’t understand.” he shook his head.

“Maybe not, but that does not matter. What matters is that I’d listen to you. It’s important you have someone to talk to.” you spoke.

Lestat’s facial expression softened.

“Thank you. That meant a lot to me.”

You smiled.

“Don’t thank me. You were here for me and now it is my turn to return the favor.”

Lestat looked happy, which was rare. You did not think he really had anything to be happy about. It may take a while, but you’re getting Lestat to open up. Slowly, he’ll let go of his negative emotions. Maybe it will ease the burden of his past that is weighing him down every single day. It’s a small start, but you had no doubt in your mind that he’ll be alright.


	2. Fifty Shades of Lestat

“How did you do that?” You asked.

“Do what?” Lestat responded.

“Read my thoughts.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!”

“I did not.”

“Lestat.”

“Y/N.”

“Be honest with me.” you sighed.

“Okay okay fine. I read your thoughts.” Lestat held up his hands in surrender.

“But how?”

“It was my gift. Not many vampires can read thoughts. It gets rather annoying at times. There are sometimes when I want to sleep, but Louis is thinking about things, or you’re having your crazy late night thoughts. It sounds like yelling when it is really only a whisper.” Lestat explained.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that.” You snickered.

Later on, when Lestat was in his coffin, you grabbed a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey. You began to read it.

Lestat soon came into the room and his reaction was priceless.

“Can you not?! I’m trying to sleep. I don’t want to be listening to that... filth.” He tugged at his blonde locks.

You started to laugh.

“You better hurry the sun is about to come up.” You went back to reading.

“Mon Dieu what did I do to deserve this?” Lestat mumbled as he walked away.


End file.
